1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a metered liquid dispenser. With a liquid volume metering element attached to the top of a liquid dispenser, a lift fill mechanism is used to dispense a measured volume of liquid as indicated by liquid volume markings on the metering element.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,591 to Benjamin David Menkin et al. describes a fluid dispenser which comprises a container, cylinder means removably mounted upon said container and depending thereinto, piston means mounted for reciprocation within and normally projecting yieldably upwardly beyond said cylinder means and including axially spaced abutments, said cylinder and piston means defining a continuous communicating fluid passage therethrough, valve means in said cylinder means and said piston means, the latter means being effective to pump a fluid upwardly from said container through said passage, and an axially ported cup disposed at the upper end of said piston means in a position to receive a flow from said passage: a wall of the cylinder being formed with radial holes in axially spaced relationship, a spring clamp clampable around the cylinder and including an end adapted to be carried in any selected hole for engagement with said abutments to adjust the extent of relative reciprocating movement of the piston means within the cylinder means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,517 to James E. Teegardin et al. describes a fluid dispensing device which comprises a cylinder, an internal projection means in the wall of the cylinder, a resilient piston operatively mounted in the cylinder, a resilient external projection means associated with the piston for limiting its stroke in the cylinder, the resiliency of the piston and the external projection means being adapted for snapping them past the internal projection means into the cylinder, a valve mounted in the wall of the cylinder for valving fluid thereinto, a second valve for valving fluid out of the cylinder, and a spring means for urging the piston through a return stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,922 to David J. Landecker describes a dispenser for liquid acrylic resin and powder, the dispenser having a dish, a raised inlet above the dish, and a shield for the inlet. A bottle or the like is mounted in coaxial relation therewith for dispensing fresh quantities of liquid from the reservoir bottle to the dispenser dish. The outlet in the dispenser dish is above the level of the liquid contained in the dish to prevent return of the liquid and has an umbrella-like shield over the inlet to prevent the backflow to prevent contaminated resin from returning to the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,603 to Jack Weinstein describes a metered dispensing cap system for containers such as tubes and the like. The system has a base element which is attachable to the neck of a squeezable container and which has a sidewall portion and a top. The base element has an opening in the top for outflow of a material from a squeezeable container into a meter element. This base element may be removably attachable, e.g. by being screwed on, or may be permanently attached, e.g. by being integrally molded with the container. A one way valve is located in the opening of the base element to permit the flow of material from a container through the opening while preventing backflow. The system also includes a meter element which acts like an inverted trap and which has a sidewall portion and a top with an opening in the top for dispensing of the material therefrom. The sidewall portion of the meter element is slightly larger than and has the same across section shape as the sidewall portion of the base element and this sidewall portion of the meter element is higher than and located about and encompasses the sidewall portion of the base element. Further, the meter element is vertically slidable along the sidewall portion of the base element with an upward position for receiving a volume of material in a predetermined amount when the squeezeable container is squeezed and downward position whereby the opening in the top of the meter element allows for dispensing of the desired amount of fluid when the meter element is pushed down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,598 to Lawrence E. Lambelet, Jr. et al. describes an apparatus for dispensing predetermined amounts of viscous product. The apparatus has a conduit which is telescopically received with a cap. The cap and conduit define an expandable dosing chamber which expands to a predetermined maximum volume when product is introduced into the chamber through the conduit. A check valve prevents back flow of product through the conduit. Collapsing the chamber from its maximum volume to a minimum volume dispenses the product from the dosing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,881 to Raimund Andris describes how in order to create a metering and spray pump of high functional reliability, consisting of as few individual parts as possible and able to be produced with as low production costs, in particular assembly costs, as possible, in which the pumping member consists of an elastically-flexible bellows, which is arranged connectively between mutually movable, dimensionally stable housing parts, the bellows has at its one end, as axial extension, a radially flexible, sleeve-like annular wall section, which encloses in sealing manner like a valve the circumferential surface of a socket, in the form of a ring or pot, integrally molded onto the housing part executing the pumping strokes. The other end of the bellows is provided with an end wall section which has at least one passage opening and covers like a valve one or more outlet openings of a housing end wall of the second housing part or forms the valve seat for a valve closing member which is molded onto a displacement body arranged in the bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,553 to Jack Weinstein describes a present invention which is a liquid metered dispensing container of the squeezable type. The squeezable container has an opening for dispensing liquid therefrom at one end and a bottom at the other end. A non-flexible trap chamber is connected to the opening and extends outwardly therefrom. The trap chamber has a lower end inserted into the container opening and has an inlet orifice extending from the lower end into the container. The inlet orifice is adapted to receive a dip tube which is attached thereto and extends close to or at the bottom of the container. The trap chamber has an upper end with a dispensing orifice. This is small enough to prevent dripping of liquid therefrom by gravity when the bottle is inverted but is large enough to dispense liquid therefrom when the bottle itself is squeezed. A one way valve is connected to the lower end of the trap chamber which permits liquid to flow from the container to the trap chamber but not vice versa. The trap chamber may have indicia so that exact dosage levels of different amounts may be squeezed into the chamber, or the chamber itself may have a single, predetermined volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,081 to Robert A. Davenport describes a portion measuring device of the type having a first, flexible reservoir having an inlet, and a second, portion measuring, reservoir in fluid communication with said first reservoir. The first, flexible, reservoir is of a larger volume than that heretofore known, and may have a handle to aid in holding. The second, portion measuring, reservoir has a rotatable closure with a pouring spout or opening therein. A configured periphery is provided on the closure to aid in turning the same.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.